Boredom
by Snubbins
Summary: When you're bored, you'll do just about anything. LuxordZexion preslash. Oneshot.


**A/N:** This was written as a birthday present for a friend, who kindly let me upload it here. Oh, and apologies in advance if the text ends up a mass of near indestinguishable words. This is pretty much my first time uploading to and I don't have a great idea of how everything works. Reviews, especially CC are welcome. :)

**Disclaimer: **One day, I hope to be reincarnated as Nomura (shush, all ye who have enough common sense to know that doesn't work). Until then, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. _

Zexion turned the pages of his book listlessly. When not on a mission, it was more than slightly dull in the World that Never Was. It wasn't that he was decidedly unsociable, more that he would not go out to find someone to socialise with. If people were there when he wanted them to be, it was convenient. No more, no less. But on the occasions when sheer boredom made him go out and look for something to do, he would trail around the building hoping to find one of the members he got along with. Lexaeus, maybe, or Vexen. Conversations with those two were almost guaranteed to be interesting. Vexen; because they would discuss Vexen's latest theory and whether or not it had any correlation to the _last _twenty or so theories, and Lexaeus; because it was a test of how long Zexion could keep up a near one-sided conversation.

When those two were nowhere to be found, he'd search for Xaldin or Xigbar. Whilst alone, Xaldin would get irritable, and Xigbar would end up unintentionally patronising him until he himself became irritable. But together... it was amusing, and rather like a soap style old married couple. The two would fight (that as to say - spar with a little more enthusiasm then perhaps necessary), but always highly concerned about the other if something had happened whilst on a mission. There had been a similar relationship before they had lost their hearts, but against all the odds it seemed even stronger now. Zexion was sure he could quite easily hear one calling the other 'dear' without blinking an eyelid.

Last time he had visited the pair, they had been sparring (and apparently having more fun doing so than one would generally expect), and without wishing to interrupt them, had sat on the sidelines watching. He had been sitting there roughly ten minutes before either of them noticed he was there.

"Zexion?" Xaldin had enquired, dodging a stray bullet Xigbar had fired at him. The Freeshooter turned to face him also, loosening his grip on the guns. Zexion had lifted his head up, and responded with a fairly non-committal 'Hm?'. Realising they wouldn't get a further reply from him, Xaldin and Xigbar had continued their fight, but with a great deal more care, and with slightly more dignified fighting styles. This seemed to frustrate them both, as a further ten minutes later the match was halted as they turned to face Zexion.

"Look kid-" At this, Zexion had raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "- if you're not gonna fight, can you please just let me an' the Whirly Lancer-" Smirk. "- get on with it?" Xigbar asked, earning a glare from Xaldin for 'Whirly Lancer'. Xaldin folded his arms and said,

"And assuming you won't want to spar, it isn't that enjoyable for you to be here."

"I feel bored." Zexion replied, arching his fingers.

"We can't _feel_ boredom." Xaldin said sharply. "We cannot feel any emotion. All we can feel are memories of what we once felt."

"Well then, I am feeling the memories of Ienzo being bored," said Zexion curtly. Xaldin sighed, and Xigbar gave him a consolatory pat on the shoulder (making the height difference between them even more noticeable. Had Xigbar always been that short, or was he shrinking?).

"Well, you're getting in our way here. Can't you please bother someone else?"

Zexion considered this for a moment. Vexen and Lexaeus were nowhere to be found, which was why he was here now. The Superior was doubtless with Saix, who's subservient attitude towards Xemnas, and utter disdain for everyone else grated on Zexion's nerves. Axel had an obvious dislike of everyone in the Organization who wasn't Roxas, and Demyx, whilst he was happy to see pretty much anyone who didn't want to cause him bodily harm, was slightly too enthusiastic for Zexion's taste. Luxord would keep to himself unless someone went out of their way to see him, and Zexion frankly didn't wish to appear so needy he'd go seeking someone who didn't even want to see him. Marluxia would no doubt be with Larxene, and the Savage Nymph scared him more than a little. And Roxas was _always _with Axel when not on a mission.

"No." He replied simply.

"No what?"

"I don't have anyone else to bother."

Xaldin sighed once more, and Xigbar had begun to tap his fingers irritably on the edge of his guns. Zexion was now under the impression that sparring was their equivalent of 'Alone Time', and tried very hard not to imagine what sort of relationship the Freeshooter and the Whirlwind Lancer had if that were the case.

"In that case read your _book_."

There had been little questioning to exactly which book he meant. Although the castle had a great many books (of a great many genres. It seemed that not one member had a similar taste in books, ranging from Demyx's Marine Biology books to Larxene's Marquis de Sade), only Zexion's book was given utmost respect from every member. It was a hefty volume, and contrary to evidence looked very old. However, whilst these details may have earned it respect from the bookish types, Zexion had a suspicion it would probably have been covered in graffiti by now if not for the fact that the book would send a flurry of fast-moving pages in their direction should they try.

It was probably because of this that Zexion hadn't even attempted to read it yet. It seemed very disrespectful to attempt to read something which could quite easily kill someone. However, he wouldn't deny that if there would be anything that could keep him occupied for at least until Lexaeus and-or Vexen returned, it would be this book. He was currently at around the hundredth line, and his head was pounding from the effort. Whoever had written the book had apparently not intended for it to be read by anyone who liked reading words in a sensical order.

At first, Zexion had tried to decode it, but soon realised that if it was coded, it'd take at least several years to make sense of it. Zexion had not intended to keep reading for that long, and so he continued to soak in the meaningless words.

"And I thought you were the one to say that one shouldn't play with a weapon so entwined with one's soul." Zexion looked up to see Luxord in the doorway, a decidedly amused expression on his face.

"I am not _playing_, I'm reading," he replied, looking down at his book again. "And although I said something similar, I'm pretty sure what I said wasn't so elaborate."

"So I paraphrased. Cards have one purpose - to be played."

"This book has many purposes, but I'm using this one."

"Is it an exhilarating read then?" Somehow, Luxord had managed to sneer whilst keeping his face quite passive. Zexion gritted his teeth as he replied.

"Actually, it's a bit slow at first."

"Oh, then I expect you're reading due to the tantalising critical acclaim? After all, what else is there that has suddenly peaked your interest?" Zexion suddenly realised that Luxord had moved towards him, and by the word 'interest' he was barely a few feet away from where Zexion sat. He shuffled away awkwardly.

"Boredom." It was very hard to concentrate on the book now, as not only was Luxord's stare putting him off, but it was hard to distract himself when the words made his head ache. At his reply, Luxord's smirk widened. It was a few choice muscles away from being a leer, Zexion decided hotly. He sniffed, and tried to make it apparent that he was _not _paying the gambler any attention. No. None whatsoever. This became considerably harder when suddenly the man leaned over, face only a few inches away from his own.

"There are far superior ways of conquering boredom than reading a book you have no interest in reading," Luxord said in a half-whisper, almost definitely leering now. Zexion wriggled back as far as he could whilst still holding on to his dignity.

"Like what? _Poker_?" Zexion asked with obvious distaste. He had no affinity for card games, nor anything based on luck. He certainly had no affinity for Luxord. Luxord laughed, and put one hand on his shoulder. Zexion instinctively moved away from the hand, shooting Luxord a brief glare.

"If I had wanted to play a card game with you, I would not choose poker. You dislike anything which isn't almost entirely dependable on skill." Well, that was true enough. Zexion raised an eyebrow as he looked directly at the Gambler of Fate.

"So what do you recommend to 'conquer boredom'?" He asked, closing the large volume in his lap. The older man's eyes seemed to glint as he leaned even further and began whispering in Zexion's ear. As he drew away, Zexion hoped desperately that he wasn't going red. That... would go down well. Instead, he glared at him.

"You know, if I were to tell Lexaeus that you said that you probably wouldn't emerge in one piece," Zexion said evenly, in a conversational tone. Luxord shrugged, as though to say 'Qué sera sera'. Zexion paused. "You're repulsive," he told the older man matter-of-factly. Luxord gave him a wink.

"Am I?"

"Shut up!" Luxord stood up. Zexion did likewise, feeling that when it came to matters of pride it was better to be half a foot shorter than shorter by several feet. He picked up the large book and put it reverentially onto a nearby end table, glaring at Luxord and daring him to comment. Then, he lowered his head and pointed in the direction of a door with 'VI' engraved, avoiding eye contact with Luxord. Luxord grinned. "... And quit looking so smug."


End file.
